Oh the Movie Never Ends
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: A short sweet little ficlet about the 4th of July and the true emotions of two people of the Lupin Gang. Guess who. Plz RR


The Lupin Gang was in Washington DC. They came for a few reasons.  
One, because Sora wanted to treat them to a little vacation.  
And two, because of all the valuables there. 

-Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere-

They stayed in the finest hotel money had to offer, thank God Sora was the cousin to her rich deceased uncle that died only a week ago. That and she had a few relatives that worked at some of the Ritz-Carlton hotels in the USA. They were staying in one of them. It was the Fourth of July and tourists were eventually going to be pouring into Washington at the seams. She was lucky she got them a few rooms. It seems that's what she had on her side, friends, money, luck, and a life to kick it all off on. But as she paced in front the Lincoln Memorial, she would often stop for people because they wanted to take her picture for no apparent reason. They were showing the War of the Worlds outside. A projector was behind everyone who planned to watch the new movie and a big sheet stood before them all. They were still setting up the lights and all, as snacks were being served.  
The movie was about to start in an hour or so and Jigen still wasn't there. He had promised to spend the night with her and it was almost five. She wore her usual grey fedora with no longer a summerdress of snow white. But now, her attire was of a short, denim Japanese school girl skirt. As well as a marigold V collar blouse, which made her be a part of the crowd. She also had a pair of Adidas white sneakers. She paced back and forth as she got her and the gang the best spot for the newly released movie. But she really wanted to spend time with Jigen because she was ready to tell him. To tell him that she loved him.

-Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere-

Jigen knew he was running late but it was cause of damned Fujiko. She decided to go on a little shopping spree and made the boys carry her bags. Jigen told her that he had to meet Sora but she didn't seem to hear due to her trying - on - of - pink - shirt ordeal. As they now drove to the next shop, he couldn't stand it anymore. And silently, but surely, he began to devise a plan on which he would escape the evil wrath of shopping. He wasn't going to let some frilly little shirts stop him from seeing Sora.

-A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on-

Sora began to grow weary and worried. It was later in the evening and Jigen still hadn't shown up. As she sat on the blanket she brought for all of them to sit on, she swore she saw a lone star in the sky. Then she remembered to wish. To dream. To hope. That her phantom of love would come dashing onto the scene and accept her love, as they would watch the War of the Worlds. But what were the chances of that?  
She could only try. Silently, she closed her eyes, just as if they were butterfly wings of a masquerade.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might, grant the wish I wish tonight. I wish for you, little star, to help guide my love Jigen here, please. Thank you."

With that, her eyes opened, and somehow she knew that he was going to make it.

-Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night-

Fujiko was trying on her soon - to - get shirt. It was a pink V collar with white polka-dots. The boys were out of sight, considering that Lupin was sweet-talking the girl behind the register and Goemon was standing outside of Fujiko's dress room. Jigen chuckled a bit as if Goemon were her body guard. But what were the chances of that again? Jigen quietly slipped out of the store unseen and with the keys to the car. He started up the engine and sped off. A sly grin crossed his face.

"Hold on Sora, just hold on."

-Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time-

Sora now buried her hands into her knees, as tears started to slither down her cheek. What if he wasn't going to make it? What if he despised her because of her girly ways? What if everything was worthless in his eyes? What if all the helping with steals, cute girly appeals, and other things meant nothing to him? She longed for death at the hour, as she wanted to call back her wish on that very star. But it was too late. He was too late. The movie was about to begin and there was no chance or sign of him.

-Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on-

The car door slammed as Jigen now saw her. The first shot of the night movie was about to show, as he ran towards her. He no longer cared about the consequences of abandoning Fujiko and them. He dived towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Then the movie blared its music onto the scene.

"Jigen?"

"Yes."

They now faced each other, as he began to make his hand creep over to hers. He wanted this to be a night she would never forget, even though he was a mere second tardy.

"I-I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Now what friggin clue made you believe that?"

"I dunno know."

"I'm always there for you and you know it as well as I do."

"Jigen, there's something I have to confess."

"Hm?"

"After knowing you for quite some time, Jigen, oh screw it, I love you."

-Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlight people-

Jigen grasped her hand and brought it up to their eyes. Staring into her eyes was like losing your life in a game of chance. As the plot started to unfold in the movie, so did Jigen as he kissed her on the lips. She removed his fedora as he mimicked her move and took hers off. After a while of holding out the passionate kiss, they pulled away. He caressed her cheek, as she blushed a light pink. She never felt this way towards anyone before, well, besides Lupin who was her boyfriend at one point until she dumped him for trying to get Fujiko. Jigen knew this but he wasn't bothered by it. More likely he had the same emotion in the hour both love and the thought of something new. Actually loving someone. During the movie she would often grip him sometimes on the scary parts. But mostly, he placed his right arm around her as she placed her head on his shoulder. And this definitely was a night that both of them would never forget.


End file.
